Fan:Troy Dawkins
|age=13 (First Adventure) 14 (Network Battles) 16 (The Third World) 17 (Digitaclysm) |grade=7th (First Adventure) 8th (Network Battles) 10th (The Third World) 11th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Male |relatives=Alan Dawkins (father) Jennifer Dawkins (mother) Gia Avilés (foster sister) Bradley Linwood (uncle) Miriam Linwood (aunt) Dan Linwood (cousin) |nationality=American }} Troy Dawkins is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Troy was born in 2002 to Alan and Jennifer Dawkins. He has lived in Los Angeles his whole life, while his mothers relatives live in Oklahoma City. When he was only 3 years old, he was one of the four people who were able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Parrotmon into Los Angeles. This led him eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. Troy started playing soccer when he was 8 years old and he developed a passion for both American and Japanese cultures. Troy was the only child in his family, but he likes to act like a big brother to younger people, especially his cousin Dan Linwood. He eventually becomes an adoptive brother to Gia Avilés. In the elementary school he met his classmate Jake Thacher and an English-born loner named Seamus Maitland. When the three started middle school, Troy developed a crush on Miyuki Koharuno, a Japanese-born girl on a same class. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Troy becomes a DigiDestined. His school was visited by Kevin Harmon, but he showed very little interest on it, unlike Jake. He was somewhat lazy and stubborn with his schoolwork, since he had not finished them yet and wanted to finish them without any help from others. When he was hanging out with Jake and Seamus for a short time in downtown, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to him. Later at home, he finds Koromon at his home and it knows his name. He is informed by Jake and Seamus that they have their Digimon with them as well. Later at night, they are alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrive there with Miyuki, Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Koromon Digivolving into Agumon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Troy was sent with Agumon to the Freezeland in the File Island. In the Freezeland, Troy and Agumon explored the area while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. They were attacked by Yukidarumon controlled by a Black Gear. Agumon learned to Digivolve into Greymon and freed Yukidarumon. They were told that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. Troy and Agumon used the DigiLocate application to locate Jake and Betamon. They regrouped with Seamus and Miyuki to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Troy, Miyuki and Jake were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Unimon and Centauromon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Troy's group joined the others and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Troy and his friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Digimon: Network Battles Eight months later, Troy was not pleased that not all governments had accepted the DigiDestined as the heroes. He refused to believe that anyone could replace them. He was also in the headquarters with the others to communicate with a Digital Agent named Benjamin for the first time. He received a Tag was told about Crests, artifacts needed for Digivolving the Partner Digimon into Ultimate Level. When a Shellmon Bio-Emerged into the real world, a mysterious person known as the DigiShadow De-Digivolved some of the other Parnter Digimon into their lesser forms. And Yuggoth, a weapon developed by an organization named Webmasters, wounded them severely and destroyed Shellmon. Furious Troy attempted to get Greymon Digivolve into Ultimate Level by putting himself in danger on purpose. But this had nearly catastrophic consequences: Greymon Dark Digivolved into SkullGreymon and went rampage. The rampage, however, didn't last long and soon SkullGreymon De-Digivolved into Koromon. After the incident, Troy was ashamed of what he had caused. He was later told by Benjamin that using the Tags and Crests requires correct emotions. He and Koromon accompanied Kevin, Tentomon and Kevin's second partner Upamon to the Server Continent of the Digital World with a new D-3 Digivice received by Kevin. Koromon Digivolved back into Agumon and Upamon Digivolved into Armadimon. Soon after that, they were captured by the Gazimon who were servants of Etemon, the evil Digimon who had used Dark Network to over parts of the Server Continent. When they tried to escape, Troy was reluctant to let Agumon Digivolve, leaving Kevin fight all by himself. After their escape they joined the other DigiDestined in Oklahoma City where Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was revealed to be a new DigiDestined with a partner named Veemon. After Kevin's brother Martin Harmon revealed himself internationally as the Director of the Webmasters and activated a new weapon named Shaggai, Etemon's forces took over and attacked Oklahoma City. Troy and Dan accompanied Kevin to the System Pyramids where a Digimon named Nanomon was forced to maintain the Dark Network. After returning the real world, he managed let go of his shame and managed to receive his Crest: the Crest of Courage. He then helped Greymon to Digivolve into his true Ultimate form: MetalGreymon. When Nanomon sacrificed himself in attempt to destroy Etemon and the Dark Network, Troy and the other DigiDestined faced Martin in Hong Kong where Etemon was revealed to have been survived and used the data stolen from the Webmasters to create Composition Digimon named Chimairamon. They were joined in the battle by Wei Xueqi who was released from a brainwashing that turned him into the DigiShadow. With help of Veemon who Armor Digivolved into Magnamon with the Golden Digimental of Miracles, the DigiDestined destroyed Chimairamon. And the battle ended when MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon destroyed Etemon once and for all. After Martin Harmon and the other Webmasters around the world were arrested, Troy and Seamus found out that Miyuki and Kevin had received their Crests too. Troy and the others were also happy that Edmund and Patamon had rejoined the DigiDestined. Trivia *Troy is mostly based on Taichi "Tai" Kamiya since he has Agumon as his partner and his initial personality is acting impulsively most of the time. But Troy's passion for mixing American and Japanese culture, his being an only biological child of his parents, as well as his friendship histories are original ideas for the character. *When the American counterpart for a DigiDestined partnered with Agumon was planned for the film series, Troy's first name was initially chosen as the official name for the character. Category:Fan Humans